


Tears of Mandalore [ART]

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Sith Pureblood, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Art (1) for Naaklasolus' sweet fic, Tears of Mandalore
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Bounty Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Tears of Mandalore [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tears of Mandalore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908582) by [Naaklasolus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus). 



_“Darajetii? What’s wrong?” Lana asked immediately as Dara looked up at her beautiful, concerned face. “Darling, I can’t help if you don’t give me a hint.”._

_And like that, a dam broke open as Dara let out another sob and told her._

_“Come to Dromund Kaas immediately.” Lana said gently as a holographic hand reached over to stroke Dara’s cheek. “Please, darling…..I…..I need you to come.”._


End file.
